One of the most important aspects of the industry of manufacturing and distributing consumer products such as snacks, fried foods, bread, cookies, sweets and similar items, is the way in which the products are displayed to the consumer at points of sale.
Consumer products should be displayed in such a way that they are always within the consumer's reach, well ordered and classified in the display; in addition, the display must facilitate the substitution and replacement of such products by distribution personnel.
Market studies have demonstrated that the sales of a product increase significantly when the product is permanently "put forward," i.e., whenever the products are placed at the front of the display, so as to catch the attention of the consumer and allow for easy removal from the display.
On the other hand, the consistency, weight and geometry of products packed in plastic bags, for example snacks, make it particularly difficult for the displayed products to remain well ordered, and to be pushed towards the front of the display.
Several types of displays are known for consumer products, generally consisting of a series of shelves and panels with divisions in order to accommodate in rows the various products to be exhibited for sale. However, these displays do not keep the product up front and are difficult for the distributors to replenish.
Another known type of display is that which is described in Mexican patent application No. 9603837, which has the advantage of maintaining the products in order and permanently at the front of the display, while also facilitating their filling by the distributors. However, in spite of its advantages, said display has a relatively complicated structure, in which all the shelves of the display are displaced upwards and downwards together, and the products are placed on trays with pre-established sizes, which limit the placement of products of different sizes on the display. On the other hand, due to the structural characteristics of this display, it is certainly difficult to quickly assemble and disassemble it, which makes its transport and distribution to points of sale difficult.
In view of the above, one of the objectives of this invention is to supply a product display which keeps the products orderly and permanently at the front of the display, in spite of their gradual removal from the display.
Another objective of this invention is to supply a versatile consumer product display, allowing the display of products of various sizes, height and width, with simple adjustments in its configuration.
Another objective of the invention is to supply a display that facilitates the distribution, counting, and accommodation of the products at the point of sale.
Yet another objective of this invention is to supply a modular display, with a simple structure and construction, facilitating its transport and assembly at the point of sale.
These and other objectives of the invention will become apparent from the description of the preferred embodiment detailed below.